


Shields and Stunners

by WordsmithMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Wheel of Doom, its not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings
Summary: Padma sat behind her boulder, hoping she and Seamus could hold on for just a few more minutes until help could come, or they could move to another spot amongst the spellfire.An Unexpected Drabble
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan & Padma Patil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	Shields and Stunners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chaos Master, Frumpologist, and her Wheel of Doom.
> 
> My prompt was Padma Patil, Seamus Finnegan, and the phrase "Are we having fun yet?"
> 
> It's not my beach. I just play in the sand.
> 
> *There are no deaths or non con elements, I promise*

A flash of light wooshed by Padma Patil’s head as she dove for cover. She tried to control her breathing as another flash of light passed over where she had just been standing. She stifled a shriek as a figure dove for cover beside her. Recognizing the messy hair of Seamus Finnegan, she scrambled to throw a shield up as he crawled in next to her. 

“Thanks,” he panted. 

Padma nodded, casting her eyes about for more threats as streaks of light continued to fly around them. “Are you hurt?” she asked, noting a trickle of blood above his head. 

“Aw worried about me, love? I’m touched,” teased Seamus.

“You’re bleeding,” retorted Padma. 

Seamus wiped absently at his brow, “Just a scratch. A mere flesh wound.” Padma rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn’t expect her to catch the movie quote. 

Her retort was cut off with a shout, and she ducked as Seamus cast a shield about them, rebounding the spell that surely would’ve hit them both. Regaining her bearing, Padma used Seamus quick thinking to her advantage and hastily cast over his shoulder - taking out two opponents. 

“Nice shot!” exclaimed Seamus.

“Thanks,” replied Padma, ducking again as another shot flew over their heads. “We’ve been spotted.”

“Looks like it,” agreed Seamus. “Are we having fun yet?” he added with a laugh, firing another spell in the opposite direction. Padma shook her head, and the two continued to shield and fire as the boulder they were hiding behind slowly began to disappear from spell damage. 

“We’re gonna have to move-” began Padma just as a shout of “TIME!” rang through the air.

Padma and Seamus blinked their eyes against the bright light that flooded the room they were in. “Well done all!” shouted Hermione from a balcony high above them. “Looks like the Trash Pandas are our winners,” she indicated towards the scoreboard behind her, “beating the Pecking Puffskeins 14-8.” 

Seamus helped Padma to her feet before giving his teammate a high five. “Nice job!”

“You too,” replied Padma, dusting herself off. “Tell me again, why we agreed to play Laser Tag like this?”

“Because Hermione said so,” laughed Seamus, unbuckling the clips of his vest.

“Because it’s good for team building and a fun and safe way to continue to develop our skills,” added Hermione joining them on the floor. “Great teamwork, you two,” she added. “You’re today’s MVP, Padma. You increased your stunner accuracy improved 17% this go-round.”

Padma smiled, “Thanks, Boss! Who did I hit the most?”

“Zacharias,” laughed Hermione, “Looks like he’s on filing duty for the next two weeks.”

“Now that’s a reason to play!” chimed in Seamus. “Shall we head to the Leaky for drinks?” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

“Pecking Puffskeins pays!” shouted Hermione as the two teams headed towards the door, dropping their vests at the door along the way. 

“I love Fridays,” laughed Seamus holding the door open for the two women.

**Author's Note:**

> _Did I say it was unexpected? Not what you think it is? Cause I hope you didn't see that coming! Thanks to Frump and that dang WOD for continuing to force my muse into unexpected directions._
> 
> _Comments and kudos are always welcome. Thanks for reading! xx_


End file.
